Ghost Hunting
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Bryan spends a night in a haunted house and gets some interesting encounters with the spirits in the old mansion he's investigating. But not even he can be prepared for the encounter he gets just before he leaves. ONESHOT Please R&R!


Blitzkreig50889: well, I hate to repeat myself, but as usual, I've gone into writer's block with some of my other fics. So in the mean time, here's a one-shot done specifically up for Halloween. Hopefully this one won't be too long like the others.

Bryan: How many times have I heard that one?

Blitzkreig50889: don't even start. I don't need to listen to you.

Bryan: (shrugs) whatever.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, here's my second Halloween fic for this year and hopefully this one will be pretty well liked too.

Bryan: and I'm going to cut you off and do the disclaimer before you get going like a nutty squirrel and chatter away.

Blitzkreig50889: I do believe that was an attempt of yours to make a lousy joke wasn't it?

Bryan: Maybe…but enough of that. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas. Enjoy the fic.

Blitzkreig50889: yes, please do, and remember, this is in Bryan's POV.

Bryan: gee…thanks a lot.

Ghost Hunting

He grinned in delight. This looked like an incredible place to investigate. After all, it was abandoned, reputed to be haunted, and he was a ghost hunter. Obviously he wasn't anything like the ones that were seen in movies sucking ghosts up. He was merely a hunter who wanted to see proof that a place was haunted. And that was what he was intending to do here.

The big, black mansion almost felt threatening. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves. As an empathic person, he easily felt the differences in atmosphere that surrounded a person when they were feeling intense emotions. Wearing the gloves however, would make sure he wasn't overwhelmed with the amount of emotion auras he might receive. Of course the abbey next door wasn't helping him out any, but he figured it would help make the investigation more interesting.

He turned and opened the truck door behind him. He'd been standing outside long enough. It was time to get started. Carefully he lifted out an infrared and thermal camera. He picked up a digital camera as well and made sure to grab his voice recorder. Using each of these, he hoped to pick up some signs that the place he was about to enter was indeed haunted. And if not, well, then he would've did a rather good deed and proved to the owners they had nothing to worry about.

Silently he walked onto the porch. A sudden burst of negative energy rammed into him and nearly knocked him off his feet. His eyes widened in surprise. Well, there was personal experience one. Getting up and making sure all of his equipment was still intact and muttering a soft prayer of thanks that he hadn't been knocked off the porch, he then proceeded to enter the old building. Working alone in a place this size wasn't one of the smartest things he could do, but his friends would never understand him. After all, they thought he was crazy to even believe in ghosts and spirits.

Another burst of energy struck his empathic senses. It seemed almost cheerful and very childish. Quietly he set up a small infrared camera in the first room. He smiled slightly when he realized it was the foyer. Foyers, no matter how old or new, were always filled with people whether they were spirits or the actual living. And child loved to run in and out of them. He had the feeling that a child's aura had passed him a few moments ago and that was why he felt the need to leave a camera here.

Once the camera was set up, he then walked into the next room. Nothing out of the ordinary struck him when he entered it and he figured he could probably just carry the voice recorder and the small digital camera with him in here when he came back through later. Very softly, he started to hum. If there was anything in here as the resident owners said, he wanted it to know he meant it no harm. If a spirit felt threatened, he knew that his chances of meeting with it were cut in half as the spirit would hide until it felt safe again.

Still humming, he moved into the kitchen and wanted to grin. The sheer amount of spiritual aura's hit him hard, but at least they were happy, almost laughing auras. The spirits here were very happy and didn't seem to mind his being there in the slightest. Feeling confident they would still be there later when he came back, he left the room as it had been. He'd put his infrared cameras in other places.

Still moving quietly, he walked up the stairs and into the first of the bedrooms. It was the oldest child's. He shivered as he picked up a rather annoyed aura. It wasn't threatening to the child, but it was obvious the spirit didn't like him. He was pretty sure it was just being protective of the child's room and left his voice recorder there. He'd start in this room first before he investigated anywhere else.

For the next half hour he proceeded to investigate the mansion and place cameras where needed. If he would've had his EMF detectors out of repair he would've placed them in several places amongst the house. As it was, he'd just have to do without them. Sure he had everything where he wanted it, he walked about to the oldest child's bedroom and picked up his voice recorder and turned it on.

"Is there someone here who would like to talk to me?" he asked gently. "If so, can you make a noise or do something? Can you tell me your name?" He paused and listened intently. The aura of protectiveness was still there, but it didn't seem to be annoyed anymore. Instead, it seemed curious.

"I'm what's known as an empath. Could you please give me a sign that you're here?" He looked slowly about the room. The sense of being watched was there now, but it wasn't threatening. If anything, it was merely a combination of interest and simple examination. He gave the unseeable spirit a small smile.

"I'm going to walk out of the room now and move into another part of the house. If you would like you can follow me." An almost barely heard footstep reached his ears. His slight smile became larger. So, the spirit was interested in what he was doing here. That was fine by him. Perhaps it would talk to him even if he wasn't asking it any questions.

He walked down the hallway into the other rooms. Each of these rooms had a presence as well. As with the first bedroom, he asked the spirits in there some questions before offering them the option of following him through the house. With each of them, he was fairly sure he heard soft footsteps following him out of the room. He couldn't hear them as he moved in the hallways from room to room, but in each room they could be heard if someone really listened for them.

After about three hours of examining the top floor, he moved to the first floor and into the kitchen. The jolly spirits auras were still there and that pleased him. As with the second floor, he began to ask questions.

"Is there someone here who would like to communicate with me? Can you tell me your names? Are you happy here? Are you just trying to communicate with the family that lives here now?" He made sure to pause between each question so the spirits could answer if they wanted to. As the family didn't really know the history of the place, it was hard to ask them if there was any spirits they had given any names to.

"I am only here to talk to you and do some research. I wish only to learn more about you so if you could, would you make something move or knock on something so I know you are here?"

He stayed quiet as the kitchen sink turned on. Very carefully he drew out his small digital camera. "I'm going to try and take a few pictures of you. I would be very happy if you would appear in the pictures I'm about to take, okay?" Very slowly, he moved the camera around the room and took some pictures. "Okay, I'd really like for you to stand by me if you were unable to be in any of the pictures. I'm going to try and take a picture of you with me so if you can, would you please stand by me?" He waited a moment before again taking some pictures. As with the others on the second floor he asked these spirits to follow him through the building if they wished.

Moving calmly and quietly, he walked into the foyer. As with the other rooms, he continued to ask questions in hopes for an answer. "Is there someone in this room with me?" A gentle tug on his pant leg caused him to tense. "Personal experience number two," he thought before continuing on with his questions. "Would you please tug on my pant leg again?" He waited, but nothing happened. "Can you tell me your name? Do you like the other children that are here?" Another tug on his pant leg made him smile. "Okay, I'm going to leave soon, so if you would like me to see you would you please show yourself to me?" He hesitated before closing up the infrared camera. With it nearly dawn, it was time for him to go.

As he had earlier, he carried the recorder with him and asked questions. Even though he was cleaning up his equipment, he knew from experience that some spirits liked to talk as he was leaving or to just simply say something before he left. "Thank you for letting me walk through your home," He told the spirits before he walked out the door. Just before the door closed, he sense an almost grateful rush of energy from the spirit's auras.

Once the door was closed, he walked back to the truck and stored his equipment. It was just as he was getting ready to leave to go meet the family when he realized he had left his voice recorder sitting in the oldest child's room. It had been the last place he had cleared out before he left and he had set it down to take some pictures before leaving. Cursing himself, he walked back onto the porch. Again he was hit with a slightly negative source of energy and knocked onto his butt. Grumbling, he got back up and entered the building.

And that's when he saw it. Staring back at him holding his voice recorder in mid air was one of the spirits. The spirit's appearance took him completely by surprise. The woman that stood in front of him had almost hip-length hair, what appeared to be dark brown eyes, and was wearing a silver dress. Very slowly she brought the hand holding his recorder up and offered it back to him.

"_Thank you,"_ she whispered. His eyes went round in shock. Her voice had been so clear! Oh, did he hope she hadn't turned his recorder off when she had picked it up!

"_Nyet_ (1.), I should be thanking you," he answered her back. He hadn't realized he'd even answered her back partially in his own language. Slowly, he walked up to her and very gently took the recorder out of her hand. She gave him a smile before slowly disappearing.

For a few moments he stood there in shock. Then he shook himself and walked out the door and back to his truck. Once there he glanced at his recorder and noticed that the battery had died. He cursed his luck before turning the truck on and driving away. Man, would he ever have a story to tell Kai, Tala, Spencer, and Ian after this!

Smiling quite openly at this point, he drove to where he was to meet the family and go over the evidence he hoped to have gained from the voice recorder and the cameras, although in his heart, he already knew that no matter what the evidence told him, he'd always consider the place haunted.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do ya think? Please review to let me know!

Bryan: and you actually managed to do a fic without tying any of your OCS into it for a change!

Blitzkreig50889: yeah I noticed and to be honest, I think I like this style of writing. This then means my readers can expect to see some one-shots that…well…are just flat out different!

Bryan: okay…that was a little…lame, but alright.

Blitzkreig50889: shut it! You should be glad I did a one-shot that was centered on you. You're probably one of the most difficult characters to write this type of fic for.

Bryan: and I know that. However, you might want to close this fic now before something gets thrown at you.

Blitzreig50889: gee, thanks. Anyway, hope you liked the fic and please review. I'll update my other fics as soon as I can.

Bryan: and please have a safe and happy Halloween!

Note: _Nyet is simply 'no' in Russian just in case you wanted to know._


End file.
